Destiny and the Dove
by TheCartoonGoddess
Summary: After their fierce battle with Nemisis, Ginga and the gang think they're all finally alright. But when they meet a girl visiting from the U.S named Reagan, things change again. Old enemies rise back up and new conflicts form. Will they be able to work together and stop evil from rising once again? Rated T for slight swearing, this is my first Beyblade fanfic so I hope you like ;)
1. Chapter 1: Meet Reagan

**A.N:...Hi everyone...My name is Abby but you can call me TheCartoonGoddess...I'm going to be honest with you, this fanfiction idea NEVER crossed my mind but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I don't watch this show much anymore but I used to watch it 16/7, 365...why only 16 hours? Because the other 8 would be spent sleeping XD So I hope that you think this is good. Since it's been a while I only remember so much but I'll remember what I can...I also don't own the characters I only own my OC's...Okay, let's start…**

* * *

It was just another day in Bey City. The sun was shining and it was quiet. But most of the people were not out on the streets eating burgers or ice cream cones...They were all gathered at the bey stadium for the latest beylade match.

"Hello everyone! This is Blader DJ welcoming you all to another awesome beyblading competition!" Blader DJ exclaimed excitedly, the entire crowd of people just went wild screaming their heads off about the upcoming battles. "Now, let's meet all of today's competitors shall we?" Suddenly, the platforms at both sides of one of the arenas lifted up carrying bladers. One with red hair and a super long white scarf. He was facing a kid with green hair and brown eyes.

"Ginka v.s Kenta!" The audience cheered like crazy when the two famous bladers looked around waving to their adoring fans.

"You ready, Kenta?" The red-haired boy known as Ginka called out to his opponent from across the arena.

"Yeah! Ready to kick your butt!" The young green-haired boy responded. The arena next to them lifted up two more contestants. One was a serious-looking guy with dark green hair and a scar on his face. The other guy was a rather big fellow dressed in a red and black fleece with grey shorts.

"Our second pair up! Kyoya v.s Benkei!" Blader DJ yelled again, everyone in the audience cheered again.

"Bu-Bu-Bu-Bull! This battle is going to be mine!" Benkei cheered. Kyoya just stood there silent with his arms folded waiting for the battle to begin.

"Alright! Now let's meet our last pairing for the tournament!" Blader DJ said, the third and final arena's platforms opened and hoisted up a guy with long silvery hair and another boy with crazy orange hair.

"Give it up for our final pair up! Tsubasa v.s Yu!" Blader DJ hollered.

"Tsubasa I swear this time I'll beat you!" Yu yelled energetically across the arena. "Hm, I wouldn't be so sure of myself." Tsubasa said, with a smirk. "Remember all those other times when you thought you'd beat me? and what happened each time? You lost." Yu got his launcher ready and put his bey into position.

"It's on!" He yelled,

"Alright everyone! Let's count this down!" Blader DJ announced, "3! 2! 1!" The audience screamed,

"LET IT RIP!" The six bladers yelled. They each ripped their beys into the arena and began to battle. The battles were fierce, each pairing were bladers that were equally matched.

"Ginka, you'd better watch out!" Kenta shouted, "Sagittario "Flame Claw"!" Kenta's Saggitario immediately performed the special move on Ginka's bey.

"Hm! Is that all you got?!" Ginka taunted, "Pegasus "Starblast Attack"!" Ginka screamed, suddenly his pegasus flew up into the sky and came down on Kenta's bey making it fall back a little just barely standing.

"Dark Bull! Red Horn Uppercut!" Benkei screamed, his Dark Bull suddenly went under the arena and popped out from beneath Kyoya's Leon; pushing it upward. The bey landed back on it's performance tip not taking any effect to Benkei's attack.

"Hmph! Nice try buddy! but you're gonna have to do better than that!" Kyoya said sternly, LEONE!" Suddenly the lion spirit appeared out of the bey roaring at Benkei's Dark Bull.

The battle between Tsubasa and Yu was pretty intense as well. Their supporters had their eyes glued to their battle completely ignoring the other two.

"Special Move!" Tsubasa yelled, "Eagle…"Metal Wing Smash"!" Tsubasa's Earth Eagle began to glow it's purple light, then it soared upward and swooped back down and struck Yu's Libra sending it flying back.

"No! I will NOT be defeated by you again!" Yu yelled, starting to lose his cool. "Libra! Sonic Wave!" Libra then began pulsing out super sonic waves and turned the entire arena into sand. Tsubasa's eyes widened and Yu giggled mischievously.

Kenta's Sagittario and Ginka's Pegasus were still battling it out. Kenta's bey was struggling past it's limit to withstand Ginka's attacks. But just when he thought it was over, one more special move came to Kenta's mind.

"Sagittario…"Diving Claw"!" Kenta screamed, from the top of his lungs. Sagittario flew straight up into the air and the wheel of fire got bigger and bigger and bigger. Then it suddenly shot back down dug into Gingka's Pegasus. Knowing that this move has cracked L-Drago's Face bolt, Ginka got a little frightened.

"Kenta! Take its easy!" He yelled, but Kenta wouldn't calm down. He wanted to win this thing and he wanted to win it now…

"GO!" Kenta hollered, shooting his hand up in the air. "Fine, if that's how you wanna play…" Ginka smirked, he then shot his hand up too.

"Special Move! Pegasus! "Storm Bringer"!"

Tsubasa and Yu were just about ready to finish their battle too. The two of them had just about enough as well.

"It's time to finish this!" Yu yelled, "Libra! "Inferno Blast"!"

"Eagle! "Smashing Claw"!" Tsubasa yelled, and the two beys were powering up for their greatest special moves.

The battle between Benkei and Kyoya was still pretty tame despite the two fiercely intense battles happening on both sides of them. But they also knew that it was time for the battle to end.

"Kyoya one of us has to win this battle and to be frank. I want it to be me." Benkei admitted, "Huh! In your dreams!" Kyoya sassed. "As if I'm going to let you beat me!" Kyoya was ready to deliver the final blow.

"Leone! "King Lion Tearing Blast"!"

"This is...This is unbelievable here folks!" Blader DJ yelled, holding onto his hat. "It..It looks like every contestant is using their finishing moves!" All of the people in the audience were stunned and pumped by the climactic part of the battle. Each bey looked like it was at its' limit, along with their masters. They were now all on the edge of their seats. Who was gonna win? Who was gonna win?

Suddenly a bright combination of colors filled the stadium. This was it: The finishing blows! The light lasted for about ten seconds before everything cleared and everyone lowered their arms and uncovered their eyes. They were all astonished at what they saw. Sagittario was still spinning and Pegasus was in a sleep out. Leone was still spinning and Dark Bull was lying out of the arena. Libra was in a sleep out in the middle of the arena and Eagle was still spinning.

"It's over! It's all over! The winners of this round are Kenta! Kyoya and Tsubasa!" Blader DJ cheered, the entire audience cheered along with him for the winners of the battles.

"I..I won? I won!" Kenta cheered shooting both arms in the air.

"Good battle, Benkei. Good battle." Kyoya said, shaking Benkei's hand. "Th-thank you Kyoya...thank you…" Benkei said, tearing up a little.

"Aww man! I really thought I was gonna beat you this time!" Yu complained, "Hey, it was still a pretty awesome battle." Tsubasa assured him. Yu thought it over for a minute. "Yeah, it was a crazy battle, hehe." He giggled.

"Remember: the next round takes place in three days so don't miss it!" Blader DJ announced.

* * *

The guys left the arena and were walking down one of the halls to get to the main lobby; three of them celebrating victory while the other three were accepting defeat.

"Yeah! I finally beat Ginka! Whoo hoo!" Kenta cheered,

"Yeah, that was a pretty amazing battle, Kenta." Madoka complimented, the young bey mechanic watched all three battles examining and observing each bey's moves and attacks.

"It was nice battling with you, Kenta." Ginka grinned at his friend. "Hey, you did pretty nice too, Ginka." Madoka giggled. "Huh...Thanks Madoka…" Ginka said, blushing a little.

"Man I still can't believe I lost to Tsubasa." Yu whined, pulling his grey hood over his head to hide his face.

"Hey buddy, don't get mad. I'm sure you'll beat him eventually." Kenta said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I just hope you're right, Kenchi." Yu sighed. Suddenly they heard commotion.

"What's that yelling?" Ginka asked, they entered the lobby where they saw a bey battle taking place at the center of the room. A person in a dark blue hoodie with jeans that had the hood pulled up was battling a rather buff guy wearing a grey fleece jacket and brown hiking boots.

"Columba! Wind Smash!" The person in the hood yelled, suddenly, the bey that belonged to the figure shot out a huge gust of wind sending the guy falling flat on his back. "Grab her boys!" He growled, two other beefy guys came up behind the figure and grabbed their arms. The figure began flailing attempting to punch and kick their way out of the two males' grasps.

"Let...Let go of me you big bullies!" The figure struggled, the gang just stared at this situation in shock. Until Yu stepped out and shot his launcher out from his sleeve.

"Here's my chance...for REDEMPTION!" He said proudly, the others gasped. "Yu No!" Ginka yelled, Yu launched his Libra into the battle sending out sonic waves and turned the floor into sand, making the bey that belonged to the buff guy sink.

"Wh...What?! How could this happen?!" He yelled in shock.

"Here's what happened buddy: I beat you so you and your friends better get lost...unless they want their beys to be drowned in sand too.." Yu said smiling mischievously. "No way! We don't want any trouble!" The tough guy said, backing up slowly; his friends dropping the figure so they landed hard on their knees.

"We're out!" The guy and his gang turned on their heels and sped off leaving the figure and the entire gang in the dust. They approached the figure. The figure was now on their butt rubbing their knees and groaning in pain. Kenta reached out a hand to the person and they just looked up at Kenta in confusion.

"Are you okay?" He asked, the figure reached out and summoned their bey and it flew straight into their hand. The strange kid put the bey in their pocket and took Kenta's hand and he lifted them up to their feet. The person was about Yu and Kenta's height.

"Yes, thank you." The figure replied, their voice was feminine. Like a girl that was not a kid and yet not a teenager. They pulled down their hood. It _was_ a girl. She had long straight hair that was a sort of gross looking mixture of green and gold. Her eyes were green and held a certain amount of innocence to them.

"I'm Reagan, nice to meet you. My family is visiting this country from the U.S for a few months." The girl smiled, shaking Kenta's hand. Then she looked past Kenta at the huge group.

"and who are they?" Reagan asked smiling kindly. "Oh yeah, this is Ginka, Madoka, Benkei, and Kyoya..." Kenta introduced. "Hi." Ginka smiled, "Hey." Madoka beamed, "Hello." Benkei said energetically. "Hey." Reagan replied, "and this is Yu." Kenta finished, the two turned to face the orange haired boy.

"I really appreciate you saving me but it really wasn't necessary." Reagan explained, "Don't mention it." He replied having her off, "You were getting your butt whooped. It was the least I could do." Reagan was now a little offended. "I was holding my own just fine before you showed up." She snapped, "Hey, it's called: Helping out." Yu said, starting to get offended. "I didn't ask for your help! You shouldn't have interfered!" Reagan yelled, "What is your problem?!" Yu said, now completely offended and annoyed by her. "Just...forget it." Reagan said, ending the argument, then she turned back towards the group.

"So uh, what was all that with those dudes back there?" Ginka asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, them? Well, let's just say that when someone says that bladers like me are weak, I don't let them off the hook so easily." Reagan explained.

"That's horrible!" Madoka said, putting her hands to her mouth. "They shouldn't call you weak!"

"Eh, I'm used to it. All of the kids at school think I'm a weak blader too." Reagan shrugged.

"Oh! You're a blader?! What's your bey?" Kenta asked all excited.

Reagan smiled sheepishly while she reached into her pocket. From her pocket she pulled out a bey. It had a purplish blue energy wheel and and a fusion wheel that looked just like Hikaru's Aquario, it's track and performance tip were a darker purple and the face bolt showed a calm bird.

"Wind Columba, the constellation is a dove." Reagan explained, the gang was stunned. They had never seen a Columba bey before! This was incredible! Yu came up from behind her and snatched the bey out of her hand. This made Reagan seethe with rage.

"Cool! Where'd you get a bey like this?" He asked,

"Give it back!" Reagan yelled, "Okay, okay, I just wanted to how how you got it." Yu explained. He put the bey back in Reagan's hand and Reagan shoved it back into her pocket.

"For your information, my father gave me this bey…he thought it would be something that I'm good at…" "Well, he was right! that was a pretty sick move you pulled out there!" Ginka complimented.

"Thanks." Reagan smiled at everyone. "It's a work in progress…" There was an awkward silence. "Well it was nice meeting you all but I gotta get going before my parents know that I'm gone." Reagan smiled. She turned and walked away.

"Bye!" She waved, "Later!" Ginka and everyone else waved saying goodbye. "So, I'm hungry. What do _you_ guys wanna eat?" Ginka asked, "Burgers!" Kenta said excitedly, "Yeah, a burger does sound pretty good right now." Yu agreed. "Alright then, let's go get burgers." Madoka said cheerfully. Then they all headed to the burger place but they each couldn't shake the thought of Reagan out of their minds.

* * *

 **There's chapter 1. So what do you guys think of Reagan? and what do you think will happen next? Leave a review and favorite or follow if you want more ;)**

 **-Peace**


	2. Chapter 2: Columba In Action

**A.N: Hey everyone! Wow, I never thought I'd actually come back to this story. It's almost been two years since I've updated this. Well, I'm back I guess and I hope you guys all enjoy it still ^^ So in the last chapter, we saw our favorite bladers battle it out in a Beyblade tournament. It ended with the winners being Kenta, Tsubasa, and Kyoya and they're going to have to fight in the next round. The gang is about to leave the stadium when they see a bey battle take place in the lobby between a mysterious hooded figure and a gang of big guys. The gang watches in shock as the gang picks on the small figure until Yu steps in and launches Flame Libra into the fight and sinks the gang leader's bey in sand. They take off and the figure says her name is Reagan and her bey is Wind Columba. The gang is surprised by this but they don't talk for long and Reagan leaves. Who is she? Will the gang see her again? Find out now! Here's the long-awaited chapter 2!**

 **Also, my memory's still a little fuzzy so I'm sorry if I get any names of the special moves wrong or how they go or what bey parts make beys do special stuff.**

* * *

"Hello everyone! This is Blader DJ! Welcome to the second round of the Bey City challenge tournament!"

The audience literally roared with excitement. It was a few days after the last tournament took place and the three contestants were going to battle today to see who would win.

"Here are our contestants!" Blader DJ announced, the stage lifted up to reveal Kenta, Tsubasa, and Kyoya aligned in that order. "Last round's winners! Kenta, Kyoya, and Tsubasa!" The audience applauded loudly.

"That should be me up there, not Tsubasa or Yoyo." Yu complained, folding his arms in a grudge. "Come on, Yu. We should be happy for them that they made it to the second round. Remember, this is a big day for Kenta as well." Madoka said, "He needs our support."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Yu sighed. "At least we have Gingkie here with us too."

"You can do it, Kyoya! Tsubasa!" Ginga yelled next to them,

"Please welcome our first contestants for today! Kyoya and Tsubasa!" Blader DJ announced, the two bladers approached their positions on each side of the arena.

"Prepare to lose!" Tsubasa said, full of confidence. "Huh! Sorry, but Leone and I don't understand the meaning of the word, 'lose'." Kyoya sassed.

"Alright! Let's start this battle!" Blader DJ shouted, "3! 2! 1!" Everyone shouted,

"LET IT RIP!" Kyoya and Tsubasa both launched their beys into the arena and began the battle. Kyoya smirked.

"Let's get this over with." He said, "Special Move! "King Lion Gale Force Wall"!" Leone suddenly started large forming a tornado that swirled all over the arena. Eagle got sucked up and was tossed into the air.

"Ah! Tsubasa!" Ginga, Yu, and Madoka yelled all together.

"Hm. Nice try…" Tsubasa smiled, "Eagle! Metal Wing Smash!" Eagle soared through the air and performed the attack on Leone.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talkin' about!" Ginga yelled, throwing his fist up.

"Whoa! It looks like Tsubasa was able to get back at Kyoya for that attack!" Blader DJ said in shock,

"Huh! do you really think this is over?!" Kyoya said, "Well you're wrong!" He waved his hand in a chop formation.

"LEONE!" He bellowed, Leone sped towards Eagle.

"EAGLE!" Tsubasa yelled as well. Eagle flew up into the air again just before Leone could knock 'em out of the stadium.

"Whoa! That was a great dodge." Ginga said impressed,

But Tsubasa wasn't done yet. He raised his hand high in the air. "Special move! Eagle…"Smashing Claw"!" Eagle then smashed into Leone.

"Wow! So far we are off to a great start here, folks!" Blader DJ said, "We're not even two minutes in and the two bladers are already starting to put their all into it. Only time will tell when things will get even more heated up."

Leone and Eagle were now really fighting it out, both Earth Eagle and Fang Leone were both giving it their all. Everyone in the stadium were on the edge of their seats in suspense.

As the green-haired blader saw Tsubasa's Eagle bey fly through the air above his Leone, an idea instantly came to mind.

"Special move! Leone, "Lion Wild Wing Fang Dance"!" He yelled, suddenly a bunch of tornadoes blew up all over the arena causing Eagle to fall back into the arena and dodge around trying to not get sucked up by the tornadoes.

Everyone who was watching the fight were either holding onto their hats or struggling to see through the gusts of wind. "What happened!?" Ginga yelled over the very loud wind, Madoka, who now had her goggles over her eyes was typing away on her small laptop going over the footage she just caught.

"Leone's "Wild Wing Fang Dance"'s winds are too powerful, Just like a real bird, Eagle can't fly in such strong winds!" She replied,

"Uh oh! That's not good!" Ginka replied, "Come on, Tsubasa! You can do it!" He cheered,

"Yeah, Tsubasa! Kick Yoyo's butt!" Yu yelled to his friend and fellow blader,

"Huh! This has gone on long enough! It's about time I end it and win this thing" Kyoya yelled to Tsubasa, he swiped his hand in the air. "Leone! Special move! "King Lion Crushing Fang!" He hollered into the air. A large bright green light then emitted from Fang Leone. In return, Tsubasa raised his hand in the air as well and yelled. "EAGLE!" Earth Eagle soared up into the air and dived down towards Leone. This reminded Kyoya of what happened when he battled Johannes back in China. He managed to beat him then, and he was intending to do the same thing here. At that battle, he defeated Johannes with his new special move. Then another idea suddenly hit him. His new special move!

"Leone! King Lion Crushing Fang!"

Tsubasa then realized what was going on. "Oh no you don't! Eagle! "Shining Tornado Buster"!" He yelled from the top of his lungs, everyone could see the lion and the eagle spirits charge towards one another. Leone's spirit roared and Eagle's spirit screeched as it turned into a swirling purple tornado. Both beys collided giving it all they had causing a bright light to flood the stadium.

Both beys collided which created a bright light just like the three battles that went down the day before. Like before, everyone covered their eyes so they wouldn't be blinded by the light. When it finally died down, everyone uncovered their eyes to see Leone was still spinning and Eagle was in a sleep out.

"It's over! The blader that is moving onto the final round from here is Kyoya!" Blader DJ yelled victoriously, all of Kyoya's supporters cheered for their beloved blader. Kyoya looked around at his fans and couldn't help but smile. Then from across the arena he saw Tsubasa standing there looking rather humble despite the fact that he lost.

"Great battle, Kyoya." He complimented, the mentioned blader just gave a respectful nod in return and they both turned to leave the arena.

"Aww man! I really wanted Tsubasa to win!" Yu whined,

But no one seemed to be listening to him as everyone was now cheering excited for the next match.

Alright! Time for the next round whoever wins this will face Kyoya in the final round!" Blader DJ yelled from the top of his lungs, the first platform lifted up to reveal Kenta who looked really excited yet confident at the same time.

"He's the other winner of the first round! Don't let his size fool you! Here he is with Flash Sagittario! Give it up for our very own...Kenta!" Blader DJ shouted, everyone in the stands cheered for him. The young green-haired boy thought it was crazy that he now had so many adoring fans who loved him. It wasn't too long ago that people didn't even know his name.

"You can do it, Kenta!" Ginga yelled to his friend,

"Yeah Kenta! We believe in you!" Madoka agreed,

"Yeah! Knock 'em dead, Kenchi!" Yu yelled as well,

Kenta smiled at his friends who were on the sidelines and looked across the arena at where his opponent would soon be standing. Whoever it was, he was ready to face them and give it all he had.

Suddenly the second platform elevated up revealing Kenta's opponent. Kenta and his friends' eyes all widened as soon as they laid eyes on the familiar greenish gold hair and blue hoodie. It was Reagan.

"WHAT!?" They all said in unison, "It's that girl from a few days ago!" Madoka pointed out,

"What's _she_ doing here!?" Yu asked confused,

"Our second contestant is actually from out of the country! She's the winner of the first round of the American match! She's a newcomer in the sport of Beyblade. But with her Wind Columba, she doesn't look like she's playing around!" As if on cue, Reagan smiled and lifted her bey for everyone to see. People gasped and whispered amongst themselves either about Reagan or her bey.

"Give it up for American blader, Reagan Young!" Some people cheered for her thinking that it was the right thing to do or that they liked her. Some people booed at her but it didn't seem to faze her.

"Hey! It's you! That girl Reagan right?" Kenta said from across the arena, Reagan just smiled sincerely, "Yep. I remember you, you're Kenta right?" The small blader nodded, She replied, "Yeah. What are you doing here?" He asked, "To battle you of course." She replied giggling, "How did you get into this match?" He asked, "DJ already told you, I won the first round of one of the American matches. The prize was a spot in the next round of the tournament here in Japan. My family was heading here anyways so I decided to give it a try. And whaddaya know! I won! and here I am! So, ready to cut the chit-chat and battle already?" She asked him, Kenta pulled out his launcher and got his Sagittario into position smiling.

"I thought you'd never ask." He replied jokingly, Reagan pulled out her purple launcher and got Columba into position as well.

"Aww yeah! Let's count this battle down 'shall we?" Blader DJ spoke up, "Ready!"

"3...2...1…"

"LET IT RIP!" Both Kenta and Reagan yelled at the exact same time, they launched their beys into the arena and the battle had begun.

"Let's go! Now Sagittario!" Kenta screamed to his bey, Flash Sagittario sped towards Wind Columba and began attacking it head on.

"Wowza! Kenta is starting off strong! Sagittario is attacking Columba with no mercy! How long will Columba last!?" Blader DJ announced,

"Huh! Is that all you got!?" Reagan scoffed, she swiped her hand out in front of her. "Columba!" Her bey retaliated against Kenta's bey causing the loud sound of the metal fusion wheels clashing against one another to fill the stadium.

"Special move! Sagittario…"Flame claw"!" Kenta hollered, the centaur archer spirit from Kenta's bey came out of the face bolt and charged towards Reagan's bey. It lifted it's bow and shot a fiery arrow, the spirit then faded to show Sagittario's claws come out and began smacking Columba around.

"Ooh! Kenta just released his most famous move: The "Flame claw"! Will Columba survive the attack?" Blader DJ asked the audience, after the special move died down, everyone in the stadium was shocked to see Wind Columba still spinning straight, not even wobbling a little bit.

"What's this!? Columba's still spinning!" Blader DJ yelled,

"Whoa, Reagan's pretty stable for a beginner." Ginga commented, Madoka pulled out her small trusty laptop and began typing away at it. It showed a 3D digital layout of Reagan's bey.

"Aha! Of course!" Ginga and Yu looked over her shoulder. "What is it?" Ginga asked her, the screen zoomed in on the performance tip.

"No wonder she's still spinning straight! Reagan's Columba has an eternal sharp performance tip"! Her version of it is providing her with amazing balance!" Madoka explained to them,

"What? An eternal sharp performance tip? You mean like the one that's on my Libra?" Yu asked her slightly taken aback,

"That's right, Yu. Just like you're Libra." Madoka said to the orange-haired boy, the other young blader then pulled out his Flame Libra and just looked at it lost in thought.

Then Reagan spoke up. "Well well well, looks like your precious move doesn't work on me. Now it's _my_ turn." She smiled mischievously, she raised her hand up in the air. "Columba! Wind Smash!" She yelled out, a sudden large blast of wind came out of the bey and sent Sagittario flying back a bit. Kenta covered his eyes from the strong wind gust and lowered his arm from his eyes only to see Sagittario still spinning fine. He sighed in relief.

"Wind Columba's special move is created when the waves in the fusion wheel build up pressure from the air around it, then when the special move is released, it's all let out in a huge blast of wind. It has the same effects as Leone's "Lion Gale Force Wall" move, only not as strong." Madoka told the other two,

"Well, it didn't seem to bother Kenchi at all." Yu replied shrugging,

"It's more useful on bladers with Attack type beys, but since Kenta's bey is a Stamina type, Sagittario has more balance and endurance against it." Madoka explained,

"SAGITTARIO!" He yelled in retaliation, Sagittario then hit Columba back even harder.

The Legendary blader of Autumn looked to the young bey mechanic. "Madoka, what else can you find out about Wind Columba?" He asked her, Madoka typed some more as she searched for more information about the new girl's bey. The screen beeped and up came a bunch of red boxes that read: "NO DATA".

"Ugh! I can't find anything else about her." She replied frustrated with herself.

"I'm...I'm not gonna lose to you. I've made it this far…Special move! Sagittario: "Diving Claw!" Sagittario then shot up in the air spinning really fast as the huge ring of fire began to form above Reagan's bey. Everyone in the stadium including Ginga, Yu, and Madoka looked up in awe.

"Oh no! It's his new special move! If I couldn't beat it on the first go then Reagan most certainly won't survive it!" Ginka spoke up, Madoka began to type again.

"You're right, Ginga. Even though it's a Defense type bey Columba can't stand that kind of attack. Her defenses are too weak. If Columba gets struck by it she's done for!" Madoka yelled worried for Reagan.

"Yeah! Go Kenchi! Knock her out!" Yu cheered to Kenta, after meeting Reagan the other day and having their short argument about Yu interfering with her battle and helping her, the young blader was skeptical about her. There was something about her that he just couldn't put his finger on. He didn't really know her well enough yet to root for her. Plus, she was battling against Kenta. Whenever Kenta battled an opponent, no matter who they were, he would always root for Kenta...Except when Kenta faced Tsubasa, then he'd have to root for Tsubasa.

As Sagittario dived down and looked about ready to crush the living daylights out of Columba. But Reagan cracked a devious smile. Suddenly Columba vanished and Sagittario smashed into the surface of the arena causing it to make a huge crack. Everyone gasped.

"WHAT THE-!? It appears that Wind Columba has vanished into thin air!" Blader DJ said in shock himself,

"What just happened!? Ginga questioned, "Whoa! Guys look at this!" The other two looked over her shoulder again.

"Columba's spirit is the dove, correct? Well a dove has no defense method, it camouflages itself to hide from it's predators. Columba is built with camouflaging abilities! It can hide from its enemies!"

"Whoa really!?" Ginga said shocked, "So kind of like Jigsaw's bey?" He asked her, "Yes, but only instead of using air as it's invisibility cloak, it has built in camouflaging abilities!"

"What the heck!?" Yu said shocked as well,

Just then Columba reappeared on the other side of the arena. "What!?" Kenta yelled, "Sagittario!" His bey charged towards Columba but then she just vanished again.

"Try and find me!" Reagan taunted, then finally Sagittario managed to smack Columba and sent her flying a bit just barely knocking her out of the arena. Reagan was slightly taken aback by this. This was it, she knew she had to pull the last card that she had. It was risky to try it but she had no other choice.

"COLUMBA! "Bluster Buster!" She yelled from the top of her lungs. The face bolt of Wind Columba which bore the symbol of a dove flashed and it began to spin faster and faster and faster, taking in a lot of air as it spun. Eventually Columba gained enough power and began to glow. Then finally, the bey burst sending powerful winds all throughout the arena.

"Haha! Try to reach me through _this_ Sagittario!" She said tauntingly, Kenta ordered for his bey to attempt the "Flame Claw" again to break through it. Only to see the flames instantly snuffed out.

"Ha! Nice try but Columba's winds will only snuff out Sagittario's flames!" Reagan said laughing, Kenta growled in frustration, he wasn't frustrated with Reagan or her bey, he was frustrated with himself for letting a beginner like Reagan push him this far.

"Keep going, Sagittario!" Kenta screamed, Sagittario pushed now with all it's might as it struggled to get closer and closer to the opposing bey.

"I..will not...lose…" Kenta said to himself, "I...will not…" Golden flames began to glow all around him, he could feel the power of the star fragment and his great blader spirit starting to burn lighting a fire in his heart. It was building up more and more until Kenta couldn't take it any longer. He let it all out.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, another bright light filled the stadium.

"Yikes! Sagittario has pushed past it's limit! Who's gonna win!?" Blader DJ asked, the light died down, everyone was surprised to see Sagittario still spinning while Columba was in a sleepout.

"The winner of the battle is Kenta!" Blader DJ yelled happily, everyone in the stadium cheered for Kenta's victory.

"YEAH KENCHI!" Yu yelled happy for his friend, "Good job, Kenta!" Ginga cheered as well, Kenta summoned his bey and Sagittario flew right into his hand. Then Reagan approached him.

"Hey Kenta...good battle. Congrats on your victory…" She said smiling sincerely, Kenta just smiled and gave a grunt in return. "Thanks, Reagan. You're very good yourself...I look forward to battling with you again sometime." He said, Reagan was taken aback by this. He really wanted to battle with her again? She then smiled nervously, "Uh..yeah! I'd-I'd love that." Kenta gave a nod and then turned and left. Reagan watched as he rejoined his friends who were now exiting the stands with all of the other spectators.

"Huh...they all seem nice…" She said to herself, she then pulled Wind Columba out of her pocket.

"Maybe if I get good enough, they'll accept me into their group, and I could be their friend…" Then, after taking one last look at them, Reagan turned and left the stadium.

* * *

 **Oh wow, this took me FOREVER to write! Considering I just got back in school and I'm a senior now and I have other fanfics to be working on and I've been watching the newer seasons of Beyblade as fast as I can. Ah well, at least it's finally over! ^^ So yeah, those were pretty heated battles. I know that this chapter was just two bey battles but that's what it's all about right? ;) So what will happen in the next chapter? Spoiler alert, there aren't going to be any battles in the next chapter...Well, none that are as long as this anyway ^^' XD But yeah, tune in next chapter to see what will happen! Bye! :D**


End file.
